fanonlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Fran
This article is in a mess, and it badly needs cleaning up to Wiki standards. Failure to do so within fourteen days will result in this page being deleted. Fran(born Camille Darcy Primrose, formerly known as Bonnie and Cream) is a popular Canadian Internet character who come from GaiaOnline made by trinity hayes, He's descendants of primrose He has a puppy dog named butter(he brought him from the pet store on 2013). Cherry is from England, also moved to France when he was 3 year old where his mother lived. On August 20, 2015, he recently moved to South Dakota, United States. Cherry come from a rich middle class vintage family who lives in small town, his father owns a bakery while his mother is a housewife. Despite his feminine childlike doll like appearance and lack of male character traits and boy parts, a lot of people mistaken him for a female user and actual little girl. But cherry don't have a girl parts either. Cherry used to be a sackboy since he's first created on Gaiaonline, on February 23, cherry is now human (although in Sophie the Otter's Fanon, he is a Jim Jinkins-style raccoon instead), He has a GoAnimate girlfriend named Catrena. Cherry also never gets in trouble nor get grounded, he doesn't have family who live with him, and they're all currently live somewhere from his house, he makes videos and bitstrips comics, Imvu videos of him and his friend, other people, sometimes dance videos and funny videos. Also post in people's posts sometimes,but takes a break only various day but cherry haven't made any bitstrips comics since May because he prefer making bitstrips on Facebook which is easy for him. Unlike many other good users, Cherry don't have a problem with the troublemakers as long as they don't hurt his feelings, he doesn't ground them and being nice and friendly to GoAnimators of types and non GoAnimators. Cherry doesn't make any grounded videos, he only makes funtime series and video about himself and his friends, and etc. Some good users especially VGCP or EDCP were jealous that they think cherry is better and nicer than them, They wanted him to write the bad comments on bad users' comments and videos, or make videos out of and send severe messages to even terminate them but he's too nice to do that. He's sensitive to people who were rude to him by making fun of him and teasing/insulting him, calling him a bad names which hurt his feelings and that cause him to start to cry easily, Cherry considering grounded videos as funny videos because they amuse him. he also likes to watch videos about surprising eggs, toys, his favorite food, jewelry making, clothes deisigning, runescape quest guide, cooking, nintendo games, games, etc except Mature/sexual explict that they made him blush and shocked. Personality & Physical Appearance Fran is a cute, beautiful, childlike, short, pretty, angelic, wise. kind hearted, lovely, playful 17 year old boy who is considered as a beautiful, cute child like, doll-like beauty. He has a long red curly hair, distinctive slanted large golden brownish hazel eyes with eyelashes, shine on both of his pupils and sparkles around the irisis on both of his eyes which is similar to Margeret Keane's artwork, feminine petite body build with small hips and nicely small round butt, olive skin complexion, freckles on both of his cheeks, small childlike hands, dainty light pink thin lips with sparkles but little thicker on bottom of his lip, large heart shaped head(same size as a pullip doll but somewhat chubby and not too big, small attached earlobes, thin small nose, thin eyebrows, light pink blush across his face, and cute smile, has poor eye sight. That made him more like life sized verison and child verison of a pullip doll, a fashion doll who came from South Korea. His height was average about 4"8, he's taller than cherry. Category:1998 births Category:People from Canada Category:Canadian People